


Sweet Treats and Sweet Dreams

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: the reader is pregnant and is craving something sweet in the middle of the night and she wakes Loki up.





	Sweet Treats and Sweet Dreams

Loki had promised you, the second he found out you were pregnant, that he would literally do any and everything for you. He’d sacrifice his life for you and his baby if he had to. And you assured him that he wouldn’t need to do anything drastic, just as long as he promised to stop being a little shit and quit the mischief. Like he said, he would do anything for you.

He slowly starts to regret these words, well into your third trimester.

The cravings came in full swing around your last trimester, driving literally everyone in the tower crazy. The fridge would be full on a Monday and possibly by Tuesday night, damn near Wednesday morning the fridge is empty, spare some vegetables and random condiments.

No one was going more insane than Loki. God forbid he was around you when these cravings started, or else you wouldn’t shut up about it until you got your weird craving satisfied. Usually, your cravings happened during the day, so no one had to get up and disturb their sleep to get you some weird food combination. Tonight, however, was a different case.

You were having trouble sleeping, trying your hardest to sleep instead of satiate this craving. You’d tried gulping down water, eating a few snacks in your drawer, even chewing some gum but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t sweet enough.

Loki was sleeping peacefully next to you, his face buried in the pillows as he slept on his stomach, his hair completely covering his face. Now, if you weren’t so hungry, you would’ve let this angel sleep, but the annoying kicking from your child and the growl of your stomach was getting damn near annoying.

“Baby,” you whisper, poking his bare back with your finger. He didn’t stir, not even an interruption in his breathing pattern. “Lo, wake up please, I need you.” You whisper, again, falls upon deaf ears. “Loki!”

“What?!” He sits up, eyes, and hair, wild, cheeks flushed with patterns of the pillowcase etched into the skin. “What’s wrong, Y/N, are you hurt??” His eyes asses over your body, looking for any sign of distress or something out of place.

“No, I just…” You sigh, looking down.

“What is it, dove?”

“I’m hungry…” You whine, puppy dog eyes shining, regardless of how dark the room was. Loki’s arms relax, he rubs his eye, looking absolutely precious, and sighs.

“What do you want?”

“Spaghetti…”

“Okay, I’ll be back in five minutes.” He makes to get up, but you grab his arm.

“No, I’m not talking about the spaghetti you’re thinking about. I want Elf spaghetti!”

“Darling, what the Hel is that?” He’s still half asleep, so he wasn’t entirely sure if what you said was correct or not. However, he is disappointed when you pull up a picture of the diabetes-giving meal. “I’m not making that.”

“Loki!”

“Darling, that can’t be good for you or the baby… You want something sweet? Come on, I’ll make you some cake.”

“No, Lo, please! I want the spaghetti. The baby wants the spaghetti! Don’t you wanna please your baby?”

He sees your doe eyes in the dark, and how you have your hand rested on your swollen belly in protection. “Fine! But never again, Y/N, I mean it.”

☼☼☼

Loki gags the entire time. His hands are sticky, smelling of absolute sugar by the time he finishes the disgusting concoction. He hopes no one wakes up and sees him carrying this, or he promises, no he swears, you will not hear the end of it.

You cannot contain your squeal when Loki brings the plate over to you. He watches with disgust, far too awake to even attempt to go back to sleep, as you basically inhale your snack without even gagging or flinching.

After finally brushing your teeth to rid yourself of the sugary goodness, you join Loki in bed where he allows you to nuzzle in his neck while resting his hand on your bump.

“You know,” joining his hand on your warm skin. “They say when you crave sweet foods, you’re having a girl.”

“Really?” You nod on his chest as you drift off.

And Loki thinks, he doesn’t care how many more disgusting meals he has to make for you. Now he knows that in the end, it’s all worth it if he’s able to hold his two favorite girls in the world.


End file.
